Wall Street Crash, Stalin and Hitler Wiki
Welcome to our assignment collaboration website. 1920s assignment collaboration website. Our History Group rogerfederer1 - Sanju Sonnadara michaelchee - Michael Chee A1an - Alan Wong Jesse Mo - Jesse Mo Adrian moof - Adrian Balendra DanielHan - Daniel Han Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Hitler Hitler was a man that wanted power and world domination. The reason for his anger and will for Nazi Germany was the surrender of WW1. Stalin Joseph Stalin is known as one of the most powerful and cruel dictators in history. He was the leader of the Soviet Union for 31 years. Although millions of people suffered under his regime, he made the Soviet Union into a major power, and played a key role in the defeat of Nazi Germany. The Wall Street Crash The Wall Street Crash was a devestating stock market crash which occured in October 1929, where share prices dropped dramatically and billions of dollars were lost. It ended the prosperity of the 1920's and was one of the main causes of the Great Depression. Stalin Notes · Joseph Vissarionovich Starlin was a Soviet politician · He lived from the 18th of December 1878 – 5th of March 1953 · He was the head of state who served as the ‘first general secretary of the communist party of the soviet union’s central commmittee’ (from 1922-1953) · In 1924, following the death of Vladimir Lenin, Stalin became the leader of the ‘Soviet Union’ · He ruled as dictator of the Soviet Union from that first year in 1922, until his death in 1953 · His policies and economic system are now commonly often referred to as the Stalinism. · Stalin replaced the New Economic Policy (NEP) of the 1920s with Five-Year Plans in 1928 and collective farming at roughly the same time. · The Soviet Union was transformed from a predominantly peasant society to a major world industrial power by the end of the 1930s. · Under Joseph Stalin, the Soviet Union played a major part in the defeat of ‘Nazi Germany’ during the infamous WWII. · After the war, the ‘Soviet Union’ established itself as one of the undisputed superpowers in the world · In 1917, Stalin was appointed the ‘Commissar of Nationalities’. This job gave Joseph Staalin an incredible amount of power, as over half of the then Russian population was in fact ‘non-Russian’ · In August, 1918, Vladimir Lenin was shot and severely wounded by ‘Dora Kaplan’ · Stalin, who was in Tsaritsyn at the time, sent a telegram advocating an "open and systematic mass terror" against those responsible. · It is believed, that over the next few months, over 800 socialists were arrested, and then killed without any trial. · In 1922, Lenin’s health was fast deteriorating after the shooting, and as a result, he decided to create a new ‘position’ in the communist party, to help him run it. · Lenin recommended that Stalin should be the general secretary. · When Lenin’s health did not improve (he became paralysed) when the bullet was removed after the ‘Kaplan incident’, the General Secretary suddenly became very important as the right-hand man. · Lenin began to fear that Stalin was working to take over the country, and he increasingly became aware that maybe he was not the man to replace him as the leader of the party (following his death) · In Lenin’s ‘last will and testament’, he wrote about Stalin: "Comrade Stalin, having become General Secretary, has concentrated enormous power in his hands: and I am not sure that he always knows how to use that power with sufficient caution. I therefore propose to our comrades to consider a means of removing Stalin from this post and appointing someone else who differs from Stalin in one weighty respect: being more tolerant, more loyal, more polite, more considerate of his comrades." · Despite this message, Lenin died before any significant action had been taken, leaving Joseph Stalin leadership of the soviet union NB: Notes were written by rogerfederer1. Hitler in the 20's Hitler lived from 1889 - 1945 When Hitler was recovering from a blinding attack in WW1 Germany surrended. He entered a stage of depression and refused to talk to anyone. After the war, stationed in Munich which is the capital of Bavaria, a state in Germany, the state became Socialist Republic. Hitler was disgusted and supported nationalism. He didnt belive in equality. It was at this stage that Hitler gained a particular dislike to Jews. Socialism was a jewish conspiracy according to him. In 1919 the German Army overthrew the Socialist Government and accused Hitler of being a Socialist. Hitler's cleverness was seen as he sought out socialist supporters. He then was recruited as a political officer where lectured soliers about the politics.Hitler now had an attentive audience as soldiers had similar views to him. During this time Germany was forced to lose many resources and wealth. Hitler once again attacked Jews blaming them for the loss of WW1 In late 1919 Hitler was used as a spy by the German Army on the German's Workers Party (GWP) He found that the party held similar viewpoints and seeing Hitler's skill as an orator he was given a place in the party. Many other Army members joined which led to access to funds. This money was used to advertise Hitler's speeches. Hitler was seen as the main reason that many joined the party. He then redefined the meaning of socialism by adding National Socialism to the front of the party's name which later became nicknamed the Nazi's. The words/phrase National Socialism meant that equality was fair to those of german blood/citizenship. Jews were stripped of their citizenship. In 1920 the Nazi's produced their first programme which called for reunification of German people. In 1921 Hitler new his power in the party and challenged the Anton Drexler for leadership, in which he gained. Hitler was sent to prison in 1921 as he attacked an opposition politician with a mob. This was due to his great speaking skills which evoked emotions of hatred and anger throughout his audience. In 1923 Hitler decided he wanted leadship of the country and took over the state government in a meeting. High officials were offered top jobs in Hitler's government in which they initially refused but then accepted after threats of murder. The next day Hitler planned to overthrow the national government but was blocked by police. His mob fought which included many casualties including Hitler dislocating his shoulder. Hitler then was found guilty for his role in events and was sent to prison where he also suffered depression. He was given a 5 year sentence During time in prison he read many books. His biography was written by a university student who also lived with him. Also he claimed that Jews were the source of all things he hated, that they were the cause of Germany's defeat in WW1 and that Jews were taking over the country. He also believed Jews were involved with Communists. He was released in 1924 after serving only a year in prison. At that time Hitler's extremist views weren't regarded highly because of the economic climate. During the next few years Hitler became more and more interested in women. In 1928 he asked his half-sister to housekeep for him. He became very possesive and interested in his sister's daughter which inevitably led to Geli's (Geli was the daughter) death due to a lack of freedom. Allegations were placed on Hitler as more and more women he interacted with commited suicide. Bibliography http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/Holocaust/hitler.html http://www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk/GERhitler.htm http://www.secondworldwar.co.uk/ahitler.html Notes by Adrian Balendra Wall Street Crash · Late 20’s, lots of people were in the stock market · Estimated 1-25 million people · At the time stock prices kept on rising · You didn’t need much money to get into the market as you could buy on margin · Borrow the money at (interest rates were at 3.5%) and then you put up the stock as collateral on your loan · At the time so many people were buying on margin that they had run a debt of $6 billion · September 3, the market dropped sharply, rose and then dropped again. · These were just warning signs · This drop was ignored as this had happened before and the market had come back stronger than ever · Oct 4, the market dropped sharply again, causing many people to panic. · After the market fell even further, the panic lead to an avalanche of selling on Oct 21, as many people tried to salvage some of their money. · Oct 24, Black Thursday, the amount of selling orders overwhelmed the stock exchange’s ability to keep up with the transactions. · Some financiers attempted to inspire confidence by buying large amounts of shares. · It worked shown through Friday’s and Saturday’s sales drop however its effect was only temporary · On Monday the panic was revived and on Oct 29, Black Tuesday, the panic went out of control. · "They hollered and screamed, they clawed at one another's collars. It was like a bunch of crazy men. Every once in a while, when Radio or Steel or Auburn would take another tumble, you'd see some poor devil collapse and fall to the floor." · The market continued to decline however not to such a degree. · $30 billion was lost, more than twice the national debt, leading to the USA entering the Great Depression. · The impact of the Wall Street Crash : · Sites Used: 1. '''[http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/snpmech5.htm '''http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/snpmech5.htm] 2. '''[http://www.historylearningsite.co.uk/wall_street_crash.htm '''http://www.historylearningsite.co.uk/wall_street_crash.htm] Category:Browse